Starting A New Life
by Anime Moon Gurl
Summary: [DBZ SM] She left to escape it all. The pain, sadness, guilt...She came to start a new life, only to find that the one that caused her so much grief had followed her, and it won't leave until it gets her and hurts everyone who's close to her. Again...


Starting A New Life  
  
Title: The New Student  
  
A.N. Stupid FF.net!!! They deleted my stories just because I posted them twice! Anyways, I'm really sorry. Can everyone who reviewed rewview again?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author's notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
A teenage girl, a boy at first glance, walked toward a large building with an orange star on it. A bell began to chime at the top of the building.  
  
Sighing, the teenager lowered the cap on her head and shifted her silver book bag so that she could reach into it. Pulling something out, she peeled it off and stuck it onto her shirt and began to walk into the building.  
  
The badge she had on her shirt had an orange star on it and read:  
  
Orange Star High School.  
  
She walked inside and headed toward the office. Approaching the front desk, she waited for the secretary to finish her call. As the secretary put down the phone, she smiled and said,  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm a new student here," the teenager said. The secretary looked a bit taken back that she was a girl. "I applied here awhile ago."  
  
The secretary scooted her chair back and opened a cabinet of files. Finding the one with the teenager's photo on it, she looked at the information. Nodding her head in approval, she wrote down something. Handing her the note and a piece of paper, the secretary said,  
  
"This contains all of your classes and where they are. If you ever get lost, feel free to ask any teacher near by, I'm sure they will help you."  
  
The teenager takes the piece of paper and the note and says, "Thank you...." she looked at her name tag, "....Miss Himono." (I have no idea what that means, I just made it up.)  
  
She wandered the hallway until she found her homeroom door. Knocking, she heard, "Come in," and stepped inside, feeling all eyes on her. Ignoring them, she hands the note the secretary had given her to the teacher.  
  
"Ah yes, I've been expecting you," he said. Turning to the students he says, "Class, I'd like you to meet our new student who also happens to be very advanced." Sniggers were heard in the classroom. "You could learn a thing or two from our scholars! Please introduce yourself," he said to the teenager.  
  
Before she could speak, however, he added, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that hats aren't allowed inside."  
  
She throws a cautious glance at the students, then shrugs and takes off her hat.  
  
***  
  
About five minutes before the new student entered, Gohan was bored out of his mind.  
  
Twiddling a pencil in one hand, his head was supported by the other. He tried to concentrate on studying for the test the next day and block out Videl, who was trying to get his attention, at the same time.  
  
It was impossible.  
  
Ever since he had given her the flying lessons she wouldn't stop pestering him. It was as if she thought being blackmailed into doing something by her was an honor.  
  
His attention was brought to the front of the room when he heard someone knocking.  
  
A boy wearing a light blue T-Shirt and long navy blue pants stepped in. He was wearing a cap that blocked his eyes but Gohan saw that his hair was blonde.  
  
He heard one of the guys in the row in front of him whisper, "He's even more puny than Gohan is!"  
  
Gohan glared at them.  
  
Turning his attention back onto the new kid, he saw that he was about to take off his cap.  
  
As it came off, Gohan gasped, which went unheard to anyone as jeers and cat calls came from half the class: the male half of course.  
  
Gohan couldn't blame them, she was _beautiful_.  
  
Long golden hair cascaded from the hat in a high ponytail that reached her thighs. He still couldn't see her eyes though.  
  
She turned away from the drooling, idiotic men, who only made more noise, thinking she was playing hard-to-get.  
  
Then their eyes met. Gohan's coal black eyes stared into her deep, sapphire blue eyes flecked with silver.  
  
Gohan's heartbeat quickened. He felt as though he could be lost in those eyes forever....  
  
As the teacher cleared his throat she looked away and Gohan tore his eyes off of her, blushing faintly, though somewhat disappointed that he couldn't keep looking at her wonderful eyes. Then he remembered something. He could have sworn that when he looked into her eyes, they were full of sadness and grief....  
  
The other men in the room had stopped making noise but were grinning stupidly, wiggling their eyebrows at her. The girls glared at her.  
  
Turning to the class she bowed slightly and said, "My name is Tsukino, Usagi and I moved here from Tokyo Japan." When she finished, Usagi heard someone snort. Searching the crowd of students, she found a girl with short black hair looking at her murderously.  
  
Usagi kept her face blank. This seemed to anger the girl more.  
  
"Now, where should I put you?" Usagi switched her gaze to the teacher. "How about next to Mr. Son?"  
  
At the sound of his name Gohan sat up straight.  
  
"Mr. Son please raise your hand."  
  
Gohan raised his hand into the air.  
  
Usagi nodded and, shifting her book bag, climbed the stairs to his row.  
  
She sat down next to Gohan, who was trying not to look at her face, and took out her pink disguise pen. Taking out a book (Legends of the Universe by Celestia) she began to read, aware of the whispers around her.  
  
"Can you _believe_ her?"  
  
"She's hot!"  
  
"How stuck-up."  
  
"It's like she thinks she's better than us!"  
  
"_She's hot!_"  
  
Usagi smirked into her book at the accusations. It was so like people; always judging you when they don't even know you. That's why she had always _loathed_ being in school. ~You make one mistake and everyone thinks your stupid,~ she thought bitterly. That's why she had worked so hard and studied for so long to become smarter.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she noticed it was the boy she had seen earlier.  
  
He stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name's Son, Gohan."  
  
Usagi put on a fake smile. Smiling brightly she shook his hand. She had learned never to trust people, not after the mistake she had made in trusting someone else, someone she thought was good. Someone she never would have believed would have hurt her so much....  
  
"Nice to meet you Son-san. My name's--well I guess you already know."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Please, Tsukino-san, call me Gohan."  
  
Usagi put on a pained expression and said in a suffering voice, "Then call me Usagi, Tsukino-san makes me sound so _old_." She shuddered. It was better to conceal you emotions, putting on fake ones than to show your true ones. ~At least that's what I think.~  
  
Gohan chuckled.  
  
Unknown to them, a seething pair of eyes watched their conversation.  
  
***  
  
As the lunch bell rang, everyone stormed out of the classroom, nearly running over the teacher, and leaving Usagi alone as the teacher chased after them shouting,  
  
"COME BACK HERE OR I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION!"  
  
Finishing taking her notes, she closed her book (blue with silver angel wings in the middle of the cover) and packed her things away. Taking out her lunch, Usagi looked up to make sure the classroom was empty. She got up and crossed the room over to the window.  
  
Opening it, she looked down and saw that it faced the courtyard. Nobody was around.  
  
She had planned on eating in one of the trees, preferring to eat by herself than in a crowd.  
  
Usagi climbed onto the ledge and had just jumped when someone grabbed her hand. Looking up, she saw that it was Gohan.  
  
Gohan, who had rushed out with the others, walked back to the classroom feeling guilty. He knew what it felt like to be new so he wanted to see if Usagi would like to eat lunch with him. He rushed out because he was starving, but hey, a saiyan's got to eat. A lot.  
  
When he walked into the classroom, however, he did _not_ expect to she Usagi prepare to jump out the window, considering they were on the fourth floor.  
  
Panic rising in him, Gohan ran to the window and caught her hand just as she jumped.  
  
He pulled her up and set her on the ground.  
  
"What the heck were you doing?!"  
  
Usagi looked at him innocently.  
  
"I was going to eat lunch."  
  
Gohan looked at her, shocked.  
  
"_Eat lunch_?! You were planning to go to the lunch room by jumping out the window?!" he said incredulously.  
  
"Actually, was planning on eating somewhere else."  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
Before he could reply, however, Usagi had jumped out of the window again.  
  
Gohan gasped. He rushed to the window and looked at the ground.  
  
"If you're expecting me to be on the ground, dead, I think you'll be a bit disappointed."  
  
Gohan looked at the tree and saw Usagi sitting on a branch, calmly unpacking her lunch.  
  
He looked extremely shocked. How could she jump into the tree like that? Perhaps she was a martial artist too. But then again, he _did_ sense an unusually strong energy for her to have as a human. Perhaps he would keep a close eye on her from now on.  
  
Gohan sighed. Unpacking his lunch, he sat on a desk and began to eat.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Shhhhh. Don't tell anyone. I escaped from the asylum and--NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets dragged away by men in white suits, kicking and screaming.*  
  
Man in white suit: We are sorry if she bothered you. We were told that her condition was because of her little brother driving her insane.  
  
In the background:  
  
YES! IT WAS HIM! HE STUCK BUGS IN THE COOKIE JAR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT!!!!!  
  
Man in white suit: *shakes his head* The poor, poor girl.  
  
Confused? Gooooood. ^_^ 


End file.
